


Unwrapping Possibilities

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He does a double take when she puts the offer on the table...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwrapping Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Written for pbhiatus_fic’s 2009 Hiatus Challenge #1: Dirty Double Drabbles.

He does a double take when she puts the offer on the table – she can’t seriously think he’s dumb enough to buy it. Yet, something in her expression, beneath her smirk makes memories of aggressive flirting unravel; the memories unwrap half a dozen of possibilities, none of them too benevolent.

He could push her down on her knees and wipe that smirk off her face.

He could get down on _his_ knees and discover how lewdly she begs when properly handled.

He could turn down the offer without a second thought – well, maybe not, actually.

He could nail her to the nearest wall and leave her disheveled and unsatisfied.

He could spread her on the table and fuck her with a disgusting, unbearable softness.

He could bend her over the couch with her ass poking in the air and revel in her uncertainty about his next action.

For a fleeting second, it doesn’t matter whether she wants to screw him literally or metaphorically or even both at the same time. It’s just about spilling in the most primitive way the mixture of repulsion and lust she elicits, and he’s tempted to take on her offer just to enjoy her reaction.

= = =

\--Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated :)


End file.
